minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Entity 303/@comment-50.21.155.128-20140724213717
Can someone please help us? Me and my friend ( Lila ) a while back were joking around how we heard about this strange ' 303 ' character, and we asked about who it was. A while later I got on our server ( Yensid ) to look around, only to start looking around in the woods, and coming across a sign that read: " You will suffer for your doings~" Along with a torch on the side. Knowing me, I flipped out and told her about it. By the time she logged into the server, a super-charged creeper appeared and blew up, destroying the sign, tree, and torch. For a strange reason, I didn't die in the explosion, I was left with half-a-heart. Nothing happened for about ten minutes until fireballs were thrown at us, and trees started burning. We were both scared, and my friend decided to leave because she was scared. Me and Lila decided to go to a friend of ours ( Warrior ) to see if she would help us. Warrior agreed, and logged onto the server with me. We investigated, nothing happened really, until we went into a minecraft house, only to go back outside and see a sign on a dirt-wall that read nothing more then the numbers ' 303 ' We were freaking out, but Warrior at the time was hyper, so she started harassing this ' 303 ' in the chat, only for nothing to happen. We began searching more until in the broadcast was jumbled text along with the words '-error' at the end of them. We began too, speaking in the broadcast and making fun of the ' 303 ' until he started throwing lightning at us. We ran off, and went back to the minecraft house. I decided to hide in the basement because I felt it was safer down there in the house. Warrior however had not, and she went outside of the house to get materials. I decided to finally grow the courage to go back up, but to my surprise, someone was placing down blocks, trapping me in the basement. I began panicing and trying to break whatever they had placed, only for lightning to be thrown at me. I went back down, hiding in a corner of the basement, and Warrior teleported me above the basement, breaking the blocks. We decided to go back down into the basement and got another one of Lila's friends, ( Mags ) to help us out. While Mags was with us, lightning was thrown all around the basement, which was impossible because we were underground. We decided to go back up, and we searched around the 303 sign when we went back outside. I went off on my own because I was curious. However, things didn't go so well. I was set on fire by lava that appeared out of no where. I luckily healed myself and survived the lava-attack. After another long while of terror, my friend Lila had enough and shut down her server. What was odd was she looked through the coding and no one with the name of ' 303 ' was seen. We think there are imposters of him going around. Can anyone please help us??